Les flammes de l'enfer
by Azalea-Maxwell
Summary: Chapitre I: Duo est un jeune paysan de basse campagne qui cherche par tous les moyens à nourrir sa famille. Mais que se passetil lorsqu’il est confronté à Heero Yui, prince d’une noble famille, prétentieux et égoïste ?
1. Prologue

Titre : Les flammes de l'enfer.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Dramatique, histoire(Moyen-Age).  
  
Couple : 1+2.  
  
Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. . . Snif !  
  
Résumé : Le destin de Duo est-il si tragique au point de s'en retrouver lié avec la mort ? ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue.  
  
Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vécu dans les méandres de l'obscurité.  
  
Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement d'ailleurs ? Moi, Duo Maxwell, suis issu des gênes de la sorcellerie depuis bien des générations et je dois avouer que ce n'est en rien pour me déplaire ; Les incantations sous toutes leurs formes m'ont toujours fasciné, à un tel point que j'allais même jusqu'à m'enfermer seul dans un pièce sombre où je pouvais les pratiquer à longueur de journée. Que demander de mieux !?  
  
Mon père, de qui j'avais hérité cette magie, nous avait quitté au cours de mon enfance, laissant derrière lui ma mère ainsi que moi-même.  
  
Cette dernière n'avait rien en commun avec ma personnalité. Elle était une femme ordinaire parmi tant d'autres qui redoutait les sciences occultes. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle m'avait trahi. . .  
  
Trahi ? Oh oui, elle l'avait fait ! Mon destin s'était brusquement écroulé par sa simple faute. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Je l'ignorais.  
  
Par contre, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à me dénoncer auprès du roi, car tout le monde était au courrant du fait que les sorciers étaient très mal vus en ce temps qu'est le Moyen-Age. On allait même jusqu'à proposer une forte somme à qui en livrerait un.  
  
C'est ainsi, qu'un soir de pleine lune, on vint m'arrêter pour, comme deviné, faute de sorcellerie.  
  
Les regards se tournèrent alors vers celui que l'on appelait dès lors « supo de Satan », ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer davantage mon jugement.  
  
Effectivement, quand la sentence fut clamée, une mort certaine et douloureuse m'attendait. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour me faire brûler sur la Grande Place. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de pire ?  
  
Je sentais encore les flammes lécher mes jambes, atteindre ma poitrine et noircir mon visage. C'en était fini de Duo, le peuple se réjouissait de voir mort.  
  
Mère, comment avez-vous pu dénoncer votre fils ?  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	2. Chapitre I: Le noble et le paysan

**Titre : **Les flammes de l'enfer.

**Auteur : **Azalea

**Origine : **Gundam Wing

**Genre : **Dramatique.

**Couple : **2+1

**Disclamer : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages… Snif !

**Résumé : **Duo est un jeune paysan de basse campagne qui cherche par tous les moyens à nourrir sa famille. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il est confronté à Heero Yui, prince d'une noble famille, prétentieux et égoïste ?

**Note : **Un grand merci à **yami ni hikari**, **lucie**, **makena**, **Hathor-GoS**, **Tahiri-Chan**, **shibishini-sama**, **Akuma Maxwell**, **Law-Sama**, **Kitana-maxwell** et **lyushin **pour leur review.

* * *

Chapitre I : Le noble et le paysan.

_**Duo**_

Bonjour. Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et j'ai 18 ans. J'ai de longs cheveux brun, de grands yeux améthyste et je ne suis pas très musclé. Normal pour un paysan ! Car oui, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un simple paysan qui travaille pour le bien-être et le confort de son humble famille. Famille qui ceci dit est bien diminuée depuis la mort de mon pauvre père. Ce dernier était tombé malade et vu notre pauvreté, nous n'avions pu lui apporter les soins nécessaires qui lui auraient permis de le guérir. Une semaine plus tard, il était mort. A présent, il ne restait plus que ma mère et moi-même. J'étais donc le seul homme à la maison et je dû très vite apprendre à travailler. Evidemment, mon travail fut doublé, mais je ne me plaignais pas, à quoi aurait-ce servi ? De plus, les serviteurs de la royauté passeraient dans quelques jours prendre les taxes qui leurs étaient dues. C'était une dure période où le travail ne devait pas être relâché, car s'il manquait quelque chose, nous serions pendus.

Il m'arrivait des fois de penser à la vie dont ces nobles jouissaient. Ca devait être si bien de se faire servir. Nous, nous devions sans cesse travailler. Seul ce mot comptait.

Mais je parvenais cependant à me consoler le soir, bien que la fatigue me gagnait dès lors beaucoup plus vite que d'habitude ; Mon père était un sorcier et j'avais hérité de ses pouvoirs.

C'est pourquoi, chaque soir, je pratiquais des sorts. Je m'exerçais afin que nos récoltes soient bonnes, que notre maison soit protégée. Ma mère ignorait tout de ce que je faisais et ça valait mieux. Si elle était au courant, elle m'aurait craint et m'aurait sans doute jeté dehors. La seule personne qui le savait était Wuffei, mon meilleur ami. Je pouvais tout lui confier, il ne me jugeait pas et savait garder pour lui ce que je lui disais. C'était quelqu'un de confiance… mais aussi quelqu'un que j'adorais embêter. Il se mettait très vite en colère et ça m'amusait.

Mais ce matin, personne n'avait le cœur à rire. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce que c'était aujourd'hui que devaient être ramassées les taxes. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'aperçu les chevaux au loin et su pertinemment qu'il était tant de rentrer et d'attendre que ces derniers viennent frapper à la porte pour réclamer leur dû.

En quelques minutes, le village devint silencieux et les serviteurs arrivèrent, descendants de leurs dits chevaux.

Ce ne fut qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard que l'on frappa à notre porte. J'allais ouvrir.

- Nous venons chercher vos taxes !

Le ton était sévère et prétentieux. Je ne pris donc même pas la peine d'être poli. Je me contentais seulement de prendre la bourse et de leur donner sans plus de politesse.

- Pour qui te prends-tu, paysan ! Nous sommes en présence de sa majesté, je te signale !

Et là, je le vis. Un jeune homme de plus ou moins mon âge avec des cheveux brun et des yeux d'une couleur bleu… cobalt qui m'hypnotisèrent un instant de par leur profondeur.

- Laisse, Treize. Je m'en charge.

Sa voix me fit revenir à la réalité.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Duo Maxwell.

- Tu sais monter à cheval, Duo ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Contentes-toi d'y répondre !

- Oui.

Il se tourna alors vers le dit Treize.

- Prête lui ton cheval, je veux tester les compétences de cet impudent !

- Mais enfin, votre majesté…

- Fais ce que je te dis !

- Bien.

Et il me pria de le suivre. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Mais, en revanche, je pouvais lui donner une bonne correction, celle qu'il méritait.

- Faisons la course, me dit-il. Je vais te montrer qui commande ici !

- Très bien.

Nous montâmes donc à cheval, mais il partit avant moi, se dirigeant tout droit vers les champs. Quel tricheur ! Je me mis à mon tour au galop, tentant tant bien que mal de le rattraper. Mais il avait déjà une sacrée avance sur moi.

- Alors, paysan ? Hurla-t-il. Tu ne parviens pas à me rattraper !

Vexé devant tant d'arrogance, je forçais mon cheval à prendre davantage de vitesse, tandis que le vent fouettait mon visage par la même occasion.

- Ne pensez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte ! Je vous rattraperai !

- Alors prouve le moi !

C'est ce que je fis. Il me fallut un certain temps, mais je parvins finalement à sa hauteur.

- Comment… S'étonna-t-il.

- Sa majesté ne devrait pas me sous-estimer ! M'exclamais-je d'un ton moqueur.

Et j'accélérais encore, le dépassant. J'étais passé devant lui. J'imaginais son air mauvais dans mon dos et en tirais une profonde satisfaction.

Je m'arrêtais alors, marquant la fin de cette course et attendis qu'il me rejoigne. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, je descendis de cheval et allais lui faire face, lui lançant un sourire satisfait. Je remarquais que son regard était de glace.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû vous mesurer à moi, vous avez perdu !

- Ne te permets pas ! Tu n'es qu'un paysan !

Cela vous donne-t-il le droit de me mépriser parce que vous avez perdu ? Mais je veux bien avouer que j'aurais honte moiaussi de me faire battre par un simple paysan !

Je le vis alors se saisir de sa cravache et lever le bras dans ma direction. Mais j'évitais son coup en retenant son poignet.

- Croyiez-vous vraiment que je vous aurais laissé faire ?

- Tu es…

La colère avait pris le dessus sur son arrogance, je voyais bien qu'il était sur le point d'exploser.

- Un simple paysan qui vient de vous soumettre à lui ? Continuais-je.

Il descendit à son tour de cheval.

- Pas du tout !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tremblez-vous ? Constatais-je.

- Tu te trompes, je ne tremble pas.

Mais sans que je ne m'y attende, je le vis mettre une main sur sa poitrine et tomber à genoux.

- Majesté ? Appelais en m'abaissant à sa hauteur. Ca ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

Et effectivement, il se releva quelques minutes plus tard comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Vous sentez-vous mieux ? Demandais-je.

- Ne te mêles pas de ça !

- Comme vous voudrez.

J'avais déjà vu mon père avoir ce geste. Devant une telle faiblesse, j'eu un peu de compassion pour ce jeune homme qui avait beau être un noble mais semblait malade. Je me contentais donc de le regarder remonter à cheval avant de partir.

- Au revoir, paysan ! Peut-être nos routes se croiseront-elles à nouveau très bientôt.

- Au revoir… Majesté.

J'avais prononcé ce dernier mot dans un murmure, stupéfait par ce caractère si dur et arrogant. Je me demandais à cet instant comment on pouvait vivre sans le respect des autres ? Car oui, lui n'avait aucun respect des autres. Mais je me demandais surtout s'il se rendait compte de ses agissements.

------------

_**Heero**_

Ce jeune paysan m'avait beaucoup plu et j'avais senti le besoin de le défier. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Par fierté ? Peut-être.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait réussi à éveiller en moi certains sentiments que je croyais enfuis à jamais au fond de moi-même et que je pensais avoir oublié. La colère avait certes pris le dessus, mais il me tardait de le revoir.

En attendant, il fallait que je rentre vite au château avant d'être pris d'un nouveau malaise.

Tsuzuku.


End file.
